


It Takes A Firm Hand

by victoryblainers



Category: Glee
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Non-Consensual, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoryblainers/pseuds/victoryblainers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=59825990#t59825990">GKM Prompt</a>. Quinn is not happy to find out she’s been paired with Rachel for this week’s Glee assignment. She is very vocal about her unwillingness to work with Rachel. Rachel eventually snaps and tosses Quinn onto her bed and spanks her. Eventually Quinn starts to enjoy her punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes A Firm Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write for this pairing but I had a lot of fun doing it. I needed a bit of a break from the longer fill I’m working on and this was a great distraction. I really hope everyone reading enjoys :)

Rachel couldn’t believe her luck when Mr. Schue paired her with Quinn for this week’s assignment. They were to come up with a duet that reflected how two people that were outwardly very different could share a lot of similarities. 

It was of course a generic assignment like many of the others the Glee Club had been given, but Rachel never failed to rise to the occasion. Quinn’s face of total annoyance at being paired with her was easy enough to ignore. Sure Quinn liked to pretend she would rather get into a tub full of jelly fish than spend time with Rachel, but it was all an act. 

At the end of class she marches over to Quinn with the intention of setting up a time and place to practice. Rachel already has a mental list of about twenty songs they could do that would match their voices perfectly, perhaps they might even have time to make custom costumes. But before she has the chance to speak Quinn grabs her by the elbow and leads her away from Santana and Brittany who are waiting for her by the piano. 

“Don’t even start babbling, Rachel. You can halt whatever plans you’ve already started forming in that hyperactive head of yours. You and I both know we would rather be paired with other people”, Quinn stops letting her gaze drift toward Puck,”but it’s obvious we aren’t getting what we want. So, we will meet once and only once at a time and place of my choosing; We’ll practice something easy. I want to get this assignment over with as soon as possible without being subjected to the Rachel Berry freak show longer than is necessary.”

Rachel can’t do anything more than nod before Quinn spares her another angry glance before walking away, linking arms between Santana and Brittany. She watches as the three cheerleaders walk out of the choir room as gracefully as if they were floating. 

That did not go as she expected. Rachel knows she can be a bit abrasive and maybe a touch demanding but she was not a freak show. If it would have been anyone else Rachel would have fought back. Reminded them what an honor it is to be paired with the leading vocalist of the Glee Club and how they should take the opportunity to learn as much as they can from her while they had the chance. But something about Quinn Fabray has always thrown Rachel off. 

Noticing the time, Rachel gathers her things and thinks about how she’s going to be able to go over everything with Quinn in one meeting. 

\---

Quinn texts Rachel that night that her busy schedule allows her three hours of free time the next day, a Friday, seeing as her previous plans were abruptly cancelled. 

Her dads had just kissed her goodnight, leaving her to wind down after a long week at school in her expertly designed bedroom. She walks over to her dresser before she starts pacing. Rachel knows her dads made reservations for them to go to dinner and a show in Columbus the following day but this is a school assignment and seeing as Quinn was being impossible, she had no other choice but to accept. 

Rachel remembers trying to talk to Quinn during the day, hoping to negotiate for more time to work together but the blonde would not budge. 

She texts Quinn back letting her know that she is free the next evening before telling her parents about having to stay home. 

\---

The next day Hiram and Leroy leave for a much needed date night on their own. Rachel prepares an assortment of healthy snacks and makes sure the living room and her bedroom are tidy. 

At half past six o’clock the door bell rings, signaling Quinn’s arrival. 

Rachel doesn’t really understand why she is so anxious. Quinn is just another girl. Granted she is absolutely stunning and even she has to admit that her voice is quite lovely. Regardless of any of that, Quinn is smart and wouldn’t want to get a bad grade or do badly on this no matter how hard she pretends to be indifferent.

She puts on her biggest, brightest smile before opening the door, “Welcome Quinn! Please come in.”, she says before stopping short, Quinn is wearing her cheerios uniform with a thin white cardigan. Her hair is uncharacteristically let down, flowing softly on her back. 

When Quinn looks at her with confusion Rachel shakes her head, not wanting to waste the short amount of time they have. “You look very lovely, Quinn.”, she says before leading them into the house. 

“I set out some snacks and we have water and freshly made lemonade, I’ve been thinking about our duet and I think something that features my-” 

Quinn turns in place, making Rachel squeak before nearly tumbling into her. 

“This isn’t a social visit, Berry. I had a date tonight and it was cancelled. I’m not in the mood to deal with your level of crazy tonight. Lets just get this over with so I can be on my way.”   
Quinn heads for the stairs not bothering to ask in which direction Rachel’s bedroom is. 

“Right, we should focus on the assignment. My bedroom is the second on the left, by the way.” 

Rachel follows the other girl into her room, she winces when she catches the look of judgement on the blonde’s face.

“Did a pepto bismol bottle explode in here? It’s so, pink.” 

“It’s my favorite color, it motivates me and makes me happy. It’s a wonderful color to wake up to and-”

“It’s awful, it’s tacky really.” Quinn says before taking a seat on Rachel’s bed.

Rachel just smiles wider, not wanting to rock the boat or make Quinn mad enough to leave. 

She takes out the binder she prepared that morning in anticipation. Rachel sits unnecessarily close to the other before jumping right into her plans. 

\---

An hour later they are nowhere close to picking a song and Quinn has only grown more and more irritated. 

“Rachel! It’s not that difficult. Just pick a damn song already and lets get started, I’ve already been in your disaster of a room longer than I ever wanted to be.” 

“But Quinn! We need to find something that suits us both as artists and vocalists. It has to be special and unexpected, we can’t-”

“Berry!”, Quinn shouts before huffing out an annoyed breath. She reaches up to wipe her brow, its been getting increasingly harder to deal with the heat in Rachel’s room.

“Why is it so warm in here anyway? Does your room double as an oven?”

“Oh, no but I like the humidity, cold temperatures are awful for such a well trained voice like mine.”

Quinn rolls her eyes before slipping her cardigan off, she wishes she would have changed out of her uniform. her date with Puck was cancelled but it shouldn’t have stopped her from getting dressed for the date anyway, maybe he would text her and change his mind. 

She looks over at Rachel who had gone suspiciously quiet, the brunette’s eyes were wide before she coughed and shifted about. 

Quinn leans back onto her hands, trying to cool down a bit. This was awful. She is the head cheerleader, she constantly has boys asking her out and somehow she was ditched my Noah Puckerman and has to spend a perfectly good Friday night in crazy Rachel Berry’s stupidly warm bedroom. 

“I’m so bored. How do you deal with being such a boring person. Do you know how many people would jump at the chance of spending this much time with me and you manage to bore me silly.” 

She stands, walking around the edge of Rachel’s bed, she needs a break; Quinn stopped paying attention to Rachel’s monologue ten minutes after she started talking and she is about to scream she is so frustrated. 

Quinn is facing the other side of the room when she hears Rachel’s huff of anger and the heavy binder falling to the carpeted floor. 

Quinn turns in time to see Rachel jump off her bed and round it to face her. God, she’s so tiny but somehow she manages to back the taller girl into the bed enough that the back of Quinn’s knees bend into the mattress. 

“What are you doing, Be-” 

“Rachel! My name is Rachel! You don’t have to call me anything but that. And you don’t have to be so mean! I’ve been trying to be nice but you’re being such a pain”, Rachel yells before Quinn has a chance to react. 

Rachel looks possessed, her pupils are dilated and her chest is heaving with the force of her labored breath. 

“This is crazy, back away from me, Berry. I’m leaving.” Quinn makes a move to step away from Rachel but is shocked when she pushes at her shoulders, making her lose her balance and bounce back onto the bed. 

“What’s your problem! Get your tiny doll hands off of me!” Quinn yells as she tries to lift herself off the bed. She yelps when Rachel shoves her back down into the mattress. It squeaks with the force it. 

“You aren’t going anywhere. You know we have to work and you’re being difficult. You promised me three hours and we’re going to get this right!” Rachel breathes out as she climbs on the bed to get better leverage. Quinn is taller than her and bigger too. 

“Difficult? Please you sound like my mother, let me go!” Quinn retorts, trying to kick Rachel’s leg, hoping to knock her off the bed long enough to get the hell out of this place. 

Instead she lets out a pained noise when Rachel grips her by the forearms. Even in the middle of the struggle, Quinn can admit that the petite girl is very strong. 

“You need to learn that you can’t just say whatever you want and get away with it, miss head cheerleader. I’m going to do something your mother should have!” Rachel growls into Quinn’s ear before tossing her aside, managing to flip the other girl over with a shout. Quinn begins to thrash, now beginning to get scared.   
Rachel forces Quinn’s face into the mattress while pushing on her legs until she’s kneeling a few inches off the bed. The blonde’s screams are muffled into the bright pink comforter. Rachel places a hand on her back, applying pressure to keep the other girl’s back bowed. She slips one knee under the small gap between Quinn’s stomach and the bed, while hooking the other over Quinn’s bent knees. 

The angle causes Quinn’s already short cheerio skirt to shift, revealing a small pair of red lacy panties. The hand Rachel has on her back is resting on the heated expanse Quinn’s back. She tries to break free with her hand flailing at her sides but Rachel makes quick work of pulling them toward her back painfully and gathering her wrists in a strong grip, bending Quinn’s arms at the joint. 

Ignoring Quinn’s continued protests and without stopping to think about how badly Quinn can and will ruin her life after this, Rachel lets her free hand fall with a harsh slap to Quinn’s ass. 

The blonde lets out a shocked, pained scream. “What the fuck are you doing! This is insane! You can’t! Let me g-” Quinn tries to yell before Rachel lands another blow on her left cheek. 

“I can and I will! You need to learn, Quinn Fabray, you need to learn to be disciplined.” Rachel says firmly, before letting her heavy hand land two more hits to either one of the girl’s plump cheeks. 

Quinn tries to squirm away, feeling absolutely humiliated and exposed. Unfortunately that only serves to anger Rachel more, leading her to spank her three more times in quick succession directly in the middle of her bottom. 

Rachel doesn’t think, she doesn’t keep track of how many hits she lands before she hears Quinn’s softer, but powerful sobs. 

Rachel is breathing heavily with the exertion of having to hold down the taller girl. Her hand is beginning to ache from the force of her spanking. She slows down, letting her hand rest on Quinn’s ass, without relenting on her vicious hold of the girl’s wrists. Quinn is still whimpering, trying to shake Rachel’s hand off of her. When she feels it at rest. Rachel hits her again before letting her hand squeeze at her left ass cheek. 

She lets her eyes roam. The skirt of Quinn’s uniform has ridden up past her lower back and is rolled up just beneath the girl’s confined hands. She is face down but Rachel can tell that her cheerio top rode upward in their struggle, revealing Quinn’s matching pink lace bra. 

Rachel knows Quinn is the hottest girl at school, she has to admit its true. Quinn is tall and thin, her breast are an average size and her legs are long enough to stop traffic but her ass. 

The way the lace panties hug her hips, and reveal the delicious split of her cheeks. Her ass is silky smooth, hot to the touch because of the force of her blows. Quinn has a wonderfully plump and voluptuous ass. Rachel lets her fingers walk down the center of Quinn’s panties. From the top of the garment, straight down the middle following the seam and closer to the other girl’s slit. 

Just as Rachel is reaching up to continue her punishment, she hears the blonde make another sound.

Quinn’s moan is loud and wanton. She lifts her ass a bit higher, revealing more of her pussy to the heated space between them.

Rachel lets her hand fall again, even harder than before, in the center of her ass and lower, closer to where she felt a curious wetness. 

Quinn cries out again, a mixed sound of pleasure and pain.

“Did you like that? You bad girl, you liked me touching you there? Didn’t you?”Rachel accuses.

Quinn shakes her head, hating the pulsing ache she now feels on her ass and in between her legs for a new reason. She’s wet, her pussy is throbbing with need but she can’t. This is the most humiliated she’s ever been. 

The cheerleader gasps when she feels Rachel’s hands pulling at her skirt, dragging it down. She pushes the skirt and her panties off and down her thighs, Rachel lifts her knee momentarily to allow the rest of the clothing to fall further. She’s about to take it completely off when she feels the other girl move. 

Quinn begins to struggle again, whining as Rachel undresses her. “Please, Rachel just let me go, please stop!” 

Rachel forces her knee over the other girl’s again, not wanting to give her a chance to release herself.

“I’m almost done, Quinn! You need to be taught a lesson. You walk around the school, acting like such a good girl but you need to let me do this, to help you.” Rachel reasons before letting her hand take over. She spanks and spanks, letting blows land evenly across Quinn’s ass. 

Quinn’s sobbing is louder, more desperate now. She shifts on her knees, they ache so badly from the punishing position she’s in, but the shift causes her to lift her ass impossibly higher.

Rachel lets her hand fall quickly against the lower half of the girl’s ass, closer to her thighs. She is startled when Quinn screams before letting out a wet sounding hiccup. Rachel is about to move to continue her disciplining when she feels it. 

Quinn is wet, her shifting around cause her legs to spread the tiniest bit, but that let the juices that been gathering to start to drip down, wetting the girl’s inner thighs. 

Quinn’s face is buried in the mattress again, her shoulders are tight and tense and her stomach is clenching and unclenching. 

Rachel lets her hand slip between the other girl’s legs, gasping when she feels the smooth, hot, wet, so fucking wet, skin of Quinn’s bare pussy. The girl thrashes again, her legs swing up from the surprise touch. Rachel notices that the skirt and panties are dangling off her ankle, but Rachel is no longer trying to push Rachel away. 

Rachel moves, shuffling her knees to sit higher above the other girl. She muffles a moan, feeling the wetness in her own panties.

Before Quinn can speak, Rachel spanks her again, this time slower, teasing. 

She hears Quinn’s muffled voice, “What did you say?” she asks absentmindedly. 

Another muffled sound, this time she sees how Quinn’s stomach is quivering. 

“I didn’t hear you, you’ll have to speak up.” Rachel knows what Quinn wants but won’t give it to her until she hears the confident girl say it. Beg for it. 

Quinn turns her head, letting her cheek rest on the sweat stained comforter. Her face is flushed, its obvious she’s been crying and her hair is a mess but still she speaks, “please Rachel, I-”

“I’m not going to stop yet, Quin-”

“No! I want. I need. Oh, please, Rachel.” 

“Tell me, say it. Tell me what you need from me,” Rachel emphasizes, knowing that Quinn need only to ask, one sentence and Rachel will do whatever the other girl requests. 

“ I, I, I can’t I-” Quinn keens when Rachel spanks her again, just centimeters shy of of her throbbing pussy.

“Fuck me! Touch me, shit. Oh god, please. I need it. Fuck me, fuck me!” Quinn screams as she begins to sob yet again. 

“please, please.” She whimpers as Rachel sits quietly. She feels the brunette move draping herself over her back. 

“All you had to do was ask.” Rachel whispers as her free hand teases at Quinn’s labia, her fingers trace the heated skin. Teasing at where the wetness gathers. 

“If I let go of your wrists are you going to try to get away?” She asks, loving the way Quinn’s eyes clench as she shakes her head. 

“Answer me with you words, Quinny.” 

“No, I won’t. I won’t try to leave, I want it. Please, Rachel. Please, I need it so fucking bad”

“I know you do, I know it’s why you were acting so mean. You need something in that pussy, isn’t that right?” Rachel teases.  
Quinn’s eyes are still clenched shut but she nods her head. She needed this, all of it. The spanking, the touching, the feel of someone taking care of her. She needed all of it. But now she just wants, so desperately her body shakes with need. 

Rachel lifts herself up, finally letting go of Quinn’s wrists, she bends down to give either one a kiss, wincing at how red they look. There will definitely be bruising. 

The blonde lets out a pained whine, her arms hurt from the position they were in but its a good kind of ache. She lifts herself onto her elbows as Rachel shifts to sit behind her. Now that she’s free she lets herself enjoy this. Rachel won’t judge her, she knows it. 

Quinn lifts herself more comfortably onto her knees, letting her back arch downward so that her upper body rests fully on the bed while her ass is in the air, on display for Rachel to see everything. 

Rachel sits patiently, letting her eyes take in how beautiful Quinn is in this position, relenting complete control to her. 

Quinn grows desperate, whining with the need to be touch, spanked, anything. She needs it so bad. She looks over her shoulder to beg Rachel to just touch her already when her eyes go wide. 

Rachel kneels higher and she lets her left hand tease at Quinn’s labia once again and her right hands lifts higher only to land with brutal force on the other girl’s ass again. 

Quinn cries out, pushing her face to hide again, Rachel spanks her a few more times before she finally, finally lets her fore finger slip inside her wet folds. She moans in pleasure, feeling the probing finger wiggle inside. 

“You’re so fucking tight, Quinn!” Rachel marvels as he lets her hand rest, slowly massaging Quinn’s abused bottom. 

She slowly fucks in and out of Quinn’s hole a few more times before letting her middle finger slide in as well. She scissors them inside of her, wanting to stretch the girl enough without causing more pain. 

But Quinn doesn’t want that, “Fuck, Rachel. Faster, it’s okay. You won’t hurt me, fuck me!”

Rachel smiles but complies, she removes both fingers before gathering some of Quinn’s wetness on her fingers and slamming back in with three.

She is relentless, both girls are panting, the sound of Quinn’s wet pussy getting fucked is enough to set them off. 

Quinn’s whimpering and moans grow louder, her stomach is clenching and her thighs quiver with the force of Rachel’s fingers fucking into her. 

“So close, so so close, I need to touch.”  
“Go ahead, baby. Touch your little clit. Make yourself come, come on, I want to hear you.”

Quinn lets her weight shift onto her shoulder as she reaches down toward her pubic mound, running her delicate fingers through the groomed hair there. She Lets them slip lower to where her clit is peaking out of it’s hood, stiff and so fucking sensitive. 

She cries out when she starts to rub herself in perfect sync with Rachel’s thrusts. 

“Oh, ah, more, I need you to do it again, please, One more time, harder!”

Rachel takes the hint and lets her hand land one last blow to Quinn’s aching ass as she plunges her fingers deeply into her pussy. 

Quinn screams as comes, clenching around Rachel’s fingers, loving how they continue to fuck her through the waves of pleasure. 

Once she comes down, she lets herself collapse onto the bed. She complains when Rachel removes her fingers, hating the feeling of being empty, but does notice how Rachel slips the wet digits into her mouth. Rachel leans down, rolling Quinn over so that she can cuddle up to her. 

Perhaps its the mind blowing orgasm she just gave her or the fact that she hasn’t felt this cared for in a very long time or maybe its something else entirely, but whatever it is that causes Quinn to let herself get cuddled by Rachel Berry, she can’t help but think that its nice. 

It actually feels really good, her body is the most relaxed its been in months and Rachel’s warm body feels amazing. She feels the brunette’s arms wrap around her, holding her close. 

Quinn smiles and lets herself feel good. She’s about to drift off to sleep when she feels Rachel move, and remembers that she has yet to come. 

“Let me catch my breath and I will so return the favor.” Quinn says as she rests her head on Rachel’s shoulder. 

Rachel for her part, knows exactly how to be patient and wait for what she wants. Maybe she can even convince Quinn to have another study date with her, after all they still need to nail that duet. 

She turns to tell Quinn exactly that when she gasps, feeling Quinn’s soft lips on her own. She stays still for about a second before kissing her back.

So maybe they won’t have the best performance next week, Rachel can live with that, as long as Quinn never stops kissing her.

\---  
end.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Feel free to come say hi over at my   
> [tumblr](http://victoryblainers.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
